


Hands

by bluebirdwhispers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Oral, Please Forgive me, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, What Have I Done, im so sorry, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdwhispers/pseuds/bluebirdwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is competitive for all the wrong reasons. (Reylo smut for the Valentine's exchange) P.s. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaramerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaramerica/gifts).



“Fight me,” she growls from the corner of the sparring room. It's been twenty minutes since their last duel, but she lost the match and now she's itching for a rematch. 

Kylo opens one eye, but he stays cross legged on the floor with his hands on his knees. She should have been meditating too. Meditation rested the mind, so that when it was time to feel rage or fear those emotions implanted themselves on a raw and clean surface. They shone all the brighter that way, and thus were more powerful. But Rey cannot pull herself away from her emotions, not even for a minute. She is angry, and hurt. She has lost a friend, something that wasn't her fault, but she blames herself for not being there. She will not relinquish her grief, because it is yet another abandonment. 

She is pacing the room now, like some feral Loth Cat. “You should be meditating,” he says dryly, finally closing his open eye. “It will help.” 

“Fuck you,” she spits, and he can hear her jabbing at one of the training dummies. She can't get him to actually fight her, so she's settled for scraps. He and she both know that she has no hand to hand skills, so she is simply asking for a broken knuckle or snapped finger carrying on this way. Snoke's forces would be here any day now, and she didn't need any injuries that could inhibit her fighting skills. He stands up, intending to restrain her, but she stops at his change in position. “So you'll fight me then?” Her voice is not as hard as it was, it is tinted with bitterness and hopefulness. 

He crosses the room slowly, “You need to rest your mind. You won't be able to fight. You'll be sloppy.” 

She sniffs, and folds her arms, “I'll fight just fine.” She will not meet his gaze, instead she stares pointedly at the floor. Her lower lip juts out, something he'd expect from a child, but that was Rey. She had had no mother to tell her to mind her manners or remind her to bathe. Nobody had told her to eat everything from the nutri-packet, and nobody had been there with a meda-bond tube if she hurt herself. He had to remember that this was the first time in a long time that she'd lost anything or anybody. 

He made his tone gentle, and reached out for her reddened hand, “'Fine' isn't good enough. You need to be here,” she looked at him and he held her eyes, “With me. With your other friends.” 

Her hazel eyes glisten with the tears she would not release. It had been almost a month since the former trooper's death, and she was still not ready to speak about it. Of course, he'd sensed all the raw pain and anger in their training sessions, but it had begun to fizzle out. The depression had set in, and now she felt hardly anything at all. The fight had nearly gone out of her, and as her teacher he could not let that happen. 

“Hey,” his voice was not hard, but it was sharper than before, “You don't get to break our deal. I can't teach if you can't-won't be taught.” Kylo Ren's eyes narrowed, boring into her. He thinks about probing her mind briefly, but it would only push her away. 

Rey huffs, but keeps her eyes on his. “Our deal was that you would help the Resistance if I let you teach me, so I don't think you held up you end of the deal either.” 

Now it is his turn to be offended. He drops her hand abruptly, “Really? So all the information I've given General Organa was nothing? My part in the last battle-the last TWO battles was nothing?” As the frustration wells up inside of him he becomes aware that this was what she probably wanted. She wanted a fight, and now he wants one too. “Do you want me to leave then? Do you think you no longer need a teacher?”

Normally Rey would not accept this tone from him, but these are not normal circumstances. She shrinks. “No, I just...” she looks at her hands as if she has let something fall through her fingers, “I just miss him. I miss Finn.” 

He gathers her in his arms then, wraps his long arms around her once and then almost half another time. Her back is tense against him as she tries not to cry. She hates feeling like this, acting like this. He knows this. She hates to cry, but it would be best if she did. If she simply let herself. He reaches out to her mind, tentatively at first but he feels no resistance and pushes further. She is remembering his hands. She is remembering how it felt to be pulled by him and to pull him along behind her, how hard it had been...how she had told him to stop...and how eventually he had flown across an entire system for her. 

Her pain pounds on his mind. It is his dark instinct to take pleasure in this, but the man who cares for her aches. There is no way to seal this wound. It's as if she is still on Jakku with nobody to tuck her in or keep her safe. The galaxy is a dark and jagged thing, and he will not let her light go out. Her friend is gone. This was war. People disappeared. She had not let go, she had not let him slip through her fingers.

“You have to let him go.” A sob breaks against his chest, and he can feel her strong fingers clutching his shirt. He repeats himself, “You have to let him go, Rey. He's gone.” She shakes her head, defiant in the face of an enemy she can't overcome, the truth. “He's gone,” he says again, “He's gone, but, Rey, I-” he hooks a finger under her chin and forces her to look him in the eye, “I am here.” 

She pauses and then kisses him, hard and long. This is yet another distraction for her, but he doesn't care. At least she has moved on from her self destructive behavior. She shoves her hands up and under his black shirt just to feel him. He is warm and unrelenting. He is hers, and the idea that he might ever disappear has never crossed her mind. She bites his lower lip softly, pausing their next kiss so that she can kiss him on the cheek. It is unexpectedly tender, and Kylo allows himself a smile. She smiles back. 

“You're here.” 

He nods, happy he had given her some amount of comfort. “Now, what can I do to help you?” 

He asks it like he expects what she had started to stop. He asks like this is not the solution she had in mind, as if she needed something else. He asks as if it was just a kiss, and not a beginning. Rey pulses her fingers against his taut skin, “You can fuck me.” 

Without breaking her gaze he lifts his hand. Perhaps it was a waste of the force to use it to do menial things like close doors, but he wasn't about to lose this moment. The door whooshes shut a few feet behind her, and the key pad buzzes, signaling the lock mechanism had been activated. He still asks, though. “Now?”

Her eyes narrow dangerously. It is so unbelievably attractive to him. “Now.” 

And he is on her then like some feral thing leaping for its prey. He devours her. She tastes of salt and brimble berries, but she is not some sweet thing waiting in a docking port with her lips painted red. Even now she is a warrior. Her nails seize into him and drag down his abdomen. Her mouth meets his even as she pushes him towards a wall. She will win this fight. He wants her to win, but he will not let her have it. What kind of a teacher would that make him?

She is scrambling at the hook on his trousers now. He wants to tell her to slow down, but knows how she will take it if he does. Rey's patience was, frankly, a bit of a joke. She had moved to her knees now to get a better purchase, and he almost gasps when she yanks his pants down because of the force she uses. He has no time to recover before she wraps her mouth around his swollen cock. Rey always started by taking his length into her mouth while somehow simultaneously curling her tongue so that it stroked up him. It never ceased to amaze him. The warmth of her mouth...the wetness...it is too much. Kylo lets his head fall back against the wall with a thud, trying to control himself. 

“Ungh,” he lets out a sound somewhere between a groan and a hiss, “Wait.” She takes her mouth off of him, and he knows that she's looking up at him with those bright, hazel eyes, probably with a smug smile. He can't look. 

Instead, he reaches down for her, and pulls her to her feet, switching places with her. Before he kneels he removes his pants and she does the same, eager as always. She will not let him take his time with her. The ground is cold on his knees, but he does not care, he thinks only of the warmth between her legs. He kisses her right above the pubic bone, slowly because he knows that will irritate her. He licks one finger and slips it in between her lips. Her hips move slightly, and he pulls the finger back towards himself, curling it at the very last second. There is a stuttered breath above him, so he does not stop. He slides the finger back and twists it into her wetness, so that he can stroke her from within. He lowers his mouth so that he can taste her clit. 

Rey bucks. She makes no sound, but she moves wildly as he continues. Her hands grasp at the smooth wall behind her, but she finds nothing to hold so she settles on his hair. She tugs, insistently in between breaths. She is so ready, he can feel her tighten around him, and he urges her to come for him while repeating that 'come hither' motion. He moans into her once, and finally she vocalizes her pleasure. She is loud all at once, and he wonders briefly if they can be heard from the hall. A small whine erupts from her throat and she clenches around his finger, and he moans again before re-doubling his efforts. He pushes her over the edge then, and her small cries are the cries of someone who is all at once satisfied and preparing herself for more. She will come for him, she will come for her victory. 

She yanks his hair weakly once the tide has ebbed before kneeling in front of him on shaky knees. He kisses her, insistent that she be able to share in her own sweetness. She says something into his mouth, but he does not bother to understand what it is. It is good, she sounds pleased and that is enough for him. A hand cups behind her to hold her back, and he lays her down before crawling over her. She holds him at bay for a second and removes her shirt, squirming underneath him as she wriggles free. She is still working on her sleeves when he lowers his mouth to her breast. He hears another whine from within her shirt and struggles to withhold his laughter. There is nothing in the galaxy even a little bit like this woman. He sucks on her breast slowly, letting his tongue circle her nipple before she tosses the shirt away. Moving herself onto her elbows, she nods at him. 

She is too predictable in this manner. In bed and in combat. It is a lesson he must instruct her in, but that could wait for another time. Let her be hotheaded and greedy, it made his distraction all the more effective. She has no more time for games, and so he reaches down between her legs once again to run his finger along her. Her muscles tense, but her expression does not change until he pushes himself into her. Slowly, again, but this time for his benefit. She clenches her muscles around him, and he wants to beg her to stop, to never stop... maker it had been so long. The battles, the training, the meetings...when was the last time he had buried himself inside of her? His cock pulses for a few seconds, it is too good, but he clears his mind and breathes, and he is ready to move. He pushes Rey's knees to her chest. He is a greedy lover too, and he wishes to see himself as he enters her. The angle evokes an immediate reaction from the woman beneath him who moans loudly. Suddenly. He plunges into her again, eager to please. 

“Kylo,” she groans, her eyes are squeezed tightly shut for a moment, and then she looks at him steadily. The gaze is so serious that he stops mid-motion, “What did I tell you?” 

He isn't sure. He doesn't remember. All he knows is that he wants to continue.  
“I told you-” she says, almost angrily, “-to fuck me.” 

It is a pointless reminder, he thinks at first. He was already fucking her, and then it dawns on him that she was using the word as both an adjective and a verb. For Rey sex and fucking might be as different as day and night. 

He has to obey. She looks every bit like a commander, and he will always be a knight. He pulls out of her, and without a word flips her onto her knees and elbows. The girl hums underneath him, taking pleasure in the sudden forcefulness. He maneuvers her until her back forms and arch, and her perfect ass sticks into the air. “Yes?” he asks simply, before going any further. He has to hear it from her. 

“Yes,” comes her voice, uncharacteristically patient. 

He moves his mouth to her first, tasting her once and assuring himself that she is ready. Of course she is. The tip of his cock alone elicits a groan from Rey, and the sound only grows as he pushes further into her. This angle is new for him, something he had only heard about in bars and brothels. She grips him harder this way, and he feels...endless, animalistic. Instinctively, he grabs her hips and pulls himself away while holding her steady. When he is nearly all the way out of her he pushes back swiftly until his hips meet her. 

She cries out. “Yes!” It is exuberant, and he does not hesitate. The rhythm comes to him instantly, and the only hard part is trying not to come then and there. He rocks into her as she gasps. Maybe she speaks again, but he cannot hear her over the blood in his ears. He can barely even see. All he can do is feel her squeezing around him, deep and hot.

“Fuck,” he growls, and she moans under him, arching herself into him even more. Their skin slaps together softly, and the sound is almost hypnotizing. Her cheek rests on the floor and he can see the expression on her face, something that approaches ecstasy. It is too much. The tension that had been growing low inside of him threatens to undo and unravel him. He tries to look away, but it is too late. “Rey, I-”

Her answer is another jubilant, “Yes,” followed by a cry of delight and he realizes that the pulsing that he feels is not only himself. She unfolds beneath him, crying out every time his cock twitches within her until the rush passes. They stay there for a few seconds, him still buried in her and her with her face on the cold ground, both of them finally returned from whatever place they had just been. He is back at he Resistance base, back to reality. Finally, he pulls out of her, and she rolls onto her side. 

He tries to think of something to say, but the words do not come. She lifts her hands in front of her face, folding them together and spreading them apart. She links her left into her right, and slowly tears them apart. The way she looks at her hands disturbs him, as if they were useless, as if they had failed her, but there is no more room in her heart to be angry. There is sorrow and disappointment, but he sees no fight in her. He has failed, then. He watches her watch the ceiling, and wonders where she is, if she is gone again. If she is still here or on some battleground a system away, holding hands with a man she'll never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am so, so sorry.
> 
> -BluebirdWhispers


End file.
